Beasts
Types of Animals There are four types of beasts that can be found in the game, each recognisable by a different symbol. The first symbol is a bone and is made up of mammals. The second symbol is a claw, made up of reptiles. The third group has a symbol of a wing which is made up of insect-like creatures. The fourth type is fish and other sea-life and has the symbol of scales. Each animal also has a Hero version which can accompany the druid and they are much stronger than their normal versions. Hero versions can be recruited once you have defeated at least 3 animals of that specific creature in the wild Hero animals can level up as you fight more of their normal wild versions.each time you level up an animal the amount to level them up again increases. The max level capacity for these heroes is 20. The Found row is to help discover the Beasts and where they are most likely found. The Beasts are not limited to one area. You will still have mice to battle as you make your way to the Mammoth Cave. Mammals (Bone Symbol) * Deer (Day roaming/Cave) The Deer cave can be found between the third and fourth portal. If your attack is successful the Deer Boss will drop: ??? * Hog (Day roaming/Cave) The Hog cave can be found between the portal. If your attack is successful the Hog Boss will drop: ~54 Gold, ~5 gems, and ~18 bones * Desert Fox (Day roaming) * Wolf (Day roaming) * Buffalo (Day roaming) * Rhino (Night Roaming/Enclosure) * Bear (Night Roaming/Enclosure) * Tiger (Mini-Boss Cave) * Mammoth (Boss Cave) * Sheep (Day roaming) * Fire Fox (Day roaming) * Hyena (Day roaming) * Horn Bull (Day roaming) * * * * Reptiles (Claw Symbol) * Toad (Day roaming) Iguana (Day roaming) The Cobra cave can be found between the 7th and 8th portal in the Savannah/Desert area. If your attack is successful the Cobra Boss will drop: ??? * Cobra (Day roaming/Cave) * Wolf-Turtle (Day roaming) * Alligator(Night Roaming/Enclosure) * Toad Brothers (Day roaming) * King Cobra (Day roaming) * Moss Turtle (Day roaming) * Crocodile (Night Roaming/Enclosure) * Triceratops (Night Roaming) * * * * * * * * * * * Insects (Wing Symbol) * Dung Beetle (Day roaming) * Spider (Day roaming) * Mantis (Day roaming/Cave) * Scorpion (Night Roaming/Enclosure) * Caterpillar (Day roaming) * Ant (Day roaming) * Lady Bug (Day roaming) * Bee (Day roaming) * Earwig (Day roaming) * Locust (Day roaming) * Centipede (Day roaming) * Scarab (Night Roaming/Enclosure) * * * * * * * * * * Fish (Scales Symbol) * fish You have two choices when it comes to interacting with wild animals. You can tame them, or collect materials. In order to do either you must first subdue them, because according to the game, they have been corrupted by evil. Each animal has a different amount of health. After lowering their health, the animals with a symbol above their head can be either tamed or collected for materials. Any other animal without this symbol simply disappears after rewarding the player with gold When you choose the tame option, which is done by touching the image of a net when their health is gone, They will reappear with full health as a member of your team. Encountering Animals Animals can be found simply by exploring the different islands. Most are found roaming around in groups of anywhere from one to six. During the night, these animals will sleep and can be attacked or passed by without retaliation unless you get close enough to wake them up. Other more dangerous animals can be found roaming at night although they are found individually. Occasionally, an unconscious animal may be found in a wooden cage that can be destroyed by the player's weapon. The animal may then immediately be tamed or harvested, and the animal is usually found closer to home base than it is normally found, thus offering a boost in power to help continue the game. Additionally, some animals may be found in groups of three in small enclosures marked on the map, or in caves, also marked on the map. The caves can be cleared once every two hours and usually contain a group of animals with one stronger version of the same. The caves offer a reward of materials from that creature, money and gems.